Les flammes de la folie
by Juste-un-ange
Summary: Entre illusion et réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas pour Harry. Comment vit on au quotidien lorsque l'on est prisonnier ?... Prisonnier de son esprit ? UA HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**____ Les flammes de la folie..._

_**Résumé**____Entre illusion et réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas pour Harry. Est-il vraiment prisonnier de Voldemort ou tout simplement prisonnier de sa tête ? Venez lire pour le découvrir... UA _

_**Disclaimer**____Et non, je ne suis ni multimillionnaire, ni l'auteur d'Harry Potter comme vous le savez sûrement déjà ! Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses persos pour cette fiction, dont l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon imagination farfelue qui elle est tout droit sortie de mon cerveau complètement déglingué ! _

_**Notes de l'auteur**____ (autrement dit moi !! Quel narcissisme ! Parler de soi à la troisième personne ! XD) C'est un HPDM, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour cette fiction (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant...) donc j'espère sincèrement que je ne ferai pas d'horribles "bourdes" pour les prochains chapitres ! Ce qui serait tout à fait mon genre, Margue pourrait vous le confirmer ( c'est pas de ma faute !! c'est mes cheveux... dur d'être blonde ! XD). _

_A partir du premier chapitre, ce sera une alternance de POV, ce qui est un véritable défi surtout pour ceux d'Harry (vous allez voir que de se mettre dans la peau du brun n'est pas une mince affaire... lol)._

_Enfin bref, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**oOoOo Prologue oOoOo**_

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un jeune homme ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre, il avait un léger pincement au cœur, en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité - comme toutes les autres fois - de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses parents. C'était un désir simple, tellement simple que pour toute autre personne que lui, il s'agissait d'un évènement banal et normal. Mais pas pour lui. En effet, ses parents étaient morts 18 ans plus tôt lors d'un accident de voiture. Le véhicule des Potter avait été percuté par un poids-lourd alors qu'ils revenaient d'une soirée chez l'un de leurs amis, à l'occasion d'Halloween. A cette époque la presse avait fait ses choux-gras de cette tragédie, s'intéressant plus particulièrement au seul rescapé de l'accident, un petit garçon de tout juste un an, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à s'en sortir, avec pour unique blessure, une cicatrice au front dû à un éclat de verre. Ce petit garçon, c'était lui, Harry Potter aujourd'hui âgé de 19 ans. C'était un jeune homme plutôt petit et frêle pour son âge, il avait un visage fin avec de grands yeux de jade, entourés d'indomptables cheveux ébènes. Toute sa personne dégageait une telle aura de fragilité que s'en était troublant.

La chambre de Harry était claire et lumineuse et était simplement composée d'un lit aux draps blancs et d'une table de nuit, il y avait une porte près de la grande fenêtre, à gauche du lit, qui menait à une petite salle de bains. Comme toutes les autres chambres de cet endroit. Il était arrivé ici deux mois auparavant, ce qui avait fait la joie de son oncle, de sa tante et de leur fils Dudley. Les Dursley - puisque c'était leur nom - étaient les seuls membres de sa famille encore vivants. Le brun avait vécu avec eux depuis la mort de ses parents, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais apporté l'amour dont un enfant a besoin. Jusqu'à ses 11 ans, il avait été forcé de dormir dans un placard à balai situé sous un escalier et devait préparer les repas pour toute la famille, faire le ménage ou toutes autres corvées gênantes. Le jeu favori de son cousin était de faire de sa vie un enfer ce qu'il faisait très bien, comme la fois où il l'avait enfermé dans la cave, après un dîner. Il y était resté toute la nuit sa tante, Pétunia, l'avait fait sortir le lendemain matin, quand elle s'était rendu compte que le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore prêt et que son _cher_ neveu ne se trouvait pas dans son placard et avait décidé de le chercher dans la maison.

Son oncle, Vernon, avait été plus que ravi d'être enfin débarrassé de son neveu. La seule raison qui ne l'avait pas poussé à s'en débarrasser avant, était sa femme. Bien qu'elle détestait Harry - et il le lui rendait bien - il restait tout de même le fils de sa sœur Lyly, qu'elle adorait. Sa mort l'avait absolument bouleversée, contrairement à celle de son mari, James Potter, qu'elle considérait comme un moins que rien. Et comble de ses malheurs, le gamin ressemblait énormément à son père. La seule ressemblance avec sa mère était ses yeux. Ses yeux d'une magnifique teinte émeraude qui étaient aussi expressifs que ceux de sa défunte mère...

Avant son arrivée ici, Harry était sur le point d'entrer en première année de lettres, à Cambridge, il avait également un job de serveur, à mi-temps, qui lui permettait d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires - puisque son oncle ne voulait pas dépenser un seul centime pour ses études supérieures - et de mettre de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes et se prendre un logement.

Le garçon aux yeux verts décida de se lever de son lit, et d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bains, puis revint s'asseoir sur son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une photo légèrement abîmée d'avoir été trop souvent manipulée. Elle représentait un parc verdoyant magnifique, ou un couple souriait tendrement à un petit garçon qui riait aux éclats dans les bras de sa mère. L'homme était de taille moyenne, brun avec des yeux marrons, cachés par des lunettes rondes ; la femme était rousse et avait des yeux verts qui pétillaient de bonheur, le petit garçon qu'elle tenait précieusement dans ses bras, avait quelques cheveux bruns éparts. C'était la seule photo qu'Harry avait de lui et de ses parents... Il avait d'autres photos où ses parents étaient tous les deux mais aucune autre ou ils étaient tous ensemble. Sur cette image, il était évident que ses parents l'aimaient, et même lorsque sa tante lui disait d'horribles choses comme quoi son père était un monstre, il avait juste à regarder cet instant figé du temps et tous ses doutes s'envolaient.

Il était perdu depuis de longues minutes dans sa contemplation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur deux personnes, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, comment ça va ce matin ? dit l'un des nouveaux arrivant du nom de Mcnair en rentrant dans la pièce, c'était un homme assez gras. Il avait des cheveux châtains et un regard bovin de couleur marron. La femme qui l'accompagnait tirait un chariot qui paraissait assez lourds. Elle avait une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux bruns encadrait un visage pâle qui était figé dans une expression froide et hautaine, ses yeux sombres étaient calculateurs, elle était assez mince mais contrairement à Harry, aucune aura de fragilité ne se dégageait de Bellatrix Lestrange mais plutôt une aura de malveillance malsaine. La brune prit quelque chose sur le chariot et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Laissez-moi partir d'ici espèces de sales Mangemorts !

- Voyons Potter vous savez bien que c'est impossible. S'exclama Lestrange, un rictus mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que votre maître attend pour me tuer ?! Il est effrayé à l'idée que je puisse le détruire, vous parlez d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres !! Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : c'est un imposteur, un simple sang-mêlé du nom de Tom Jedusor, il prône la supériorité des sangs-purs alors qu'il n'en ait même pas un !! Vous essayez de me faire perdre la raison dans cet endroit mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vois clair dans votre jeu, tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade organisé par votre putain de maître, Voldemort. Je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège ! Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette. Dit-il, en pointant un doigt en direction des deux autres.

- Calmez-vous Potter !! répliqua la femme. Elle lui tendit un petit gobelet en plastique transparent. Avalez-ça.

Harry donna un coup avec sa main droite dans le gobelet, faisant tomber les deux comprimés qu'il contenait sur le sol immaculé.

- Va te faire foutre Lestrange ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ces foutues potions sous prétexte qu'ils sont sous forme de cachetons, cracha-t-il.

Mcnair s'approcha de lui et l'immobilisa sur le lit avec la force de ses bras. Le plus jeune essaya d'échapper à son emprise mais il était bien moins fort que celui qui le retenait.

- Bellatrix, viens lui faire avaler. Dépêche-toi ! La femme alla reprendre le nécessaire sur son chariot et s'approcha de son compère avec rapidité. Elle ouvrit brutalement la bouche du garçon aux yeux verts et le força à avaler en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres. Après un petit moment, elle enleva sa main tandis que Mcnair se relevait, pensant avoir réussi jusqu'à ce que Harry lui recrache tout à la figure. Il profita de leur surprise à tous les deux pour mettre un beau crochet du gauche dans la joue de l'homme en face de lui... ce qui ne le fit qu'à peine frémir, alors que lui, avait l'impression de s'être broyé la main !

Une fois le choc passé, Mcnair l'immobilisa pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée, pour éviter tout autre débordement de la part du dernier des Potter.

- Il vaudrait mieux aller chercher le chef. Vas-y, je le tiens. Dit-il à sa coéquipière.

Elle sortit de la pièce et parcourut tout un dédale de couloirs rouges, bleus, jaunes avant de s'arrêter dans un couloir vert, devant une haute porte peinte de la même couleur que les murs du couloir. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à pénétrer dans la salle, ce qui arriva peu de temps après. Elle entra dans une grande salle blanche où trônait un grand bureau ancien en bois noir. Derrière, se trouvait un fauteuil en cuir sombre qui était tourné vers la fenêtre ou l'on pouvait voir un ciel sans nuage en cette belle matinée d'automne. Le siège se retourna, révélant un homme qui était en train de lire.

- Bonjour, Bellatrix. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?! Dit l'homme en relevant légèrement la tête. Il était plutôt beau, brun avec des yeux noisettes et semblait bien bâti.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un bon jour... Nous avons encore un problème avec Potter. Il n'a pas voulu prendre le nouveau traitement. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous interveniez pour le _calmer_.

- Très bien, s'exclama-t-il d'un air las. Il sortit une petite chaîne qui se trouvait autour de son cou, en dessous de sa robe et prit une des petites clés qui était accrochée dessus puis se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une armoire. Il l'ouvrit et y prit quelque chose qu'il mit dans sa poche pour ensuite rejoindre la femme qui l'attendait calmement à l'entrée. Il ferma la porte avec une clé du trousseau qu'il sortit de sa poche puis ils parcoururent le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Lestrange, mais cette fois-ci en sens inverse.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry et Mcnair, il trouvèrent ce dernier dans le dos du plus jeune, ses mains posées sur son torse, entravant ainsi les bras du brun - qui se débattait - avec les siens. Le nouveau venu s'approcha, sortant un flacon contenant un liquide transparent ainsi qu'une seringue. Harry ne l'avait pas vu entrer, trop occupé qu'il était d'essayer d'échapper à Mcnair. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et le vit, il lui lança un regard de haine pure.

- Tiens tiens, tu prends enfin le temps de venir me rendre une petite visite Tom ? Dit-il avec ironie.

- J'y suis forcé M. Potter puisque vous ne voulez pas vous tenir tranquille. Répondit le chef tandis qu'il plantait l'aiguille de la seringue dans le flacon, extrayant un peu de liquide puis s'approcha de Harry. Et il en sera ainsi tant que vous nous ferez de telles crises. Il attrapa fermement le bras du garçon aux yeux émeraude et y planta l'aiguille dans une veine, injectant tout le produit, qui commença peu à peu à faire effet et à détendre les muscles de Harry. Il s'adressa ensuite à Lestrange et Mcnair.

- Il devrait bientôt s'endormir grâce au calmant que je viens de lui administrer. Mcnair, allez le déposer sur son lit. Vous pouvez le laisser seul. Quand il se réveillera, il devrait se sentir beaucoup plus calme.

- Bien docteur Jedusor, s'exclama l'infirmier.

- Avons-nous découvert comment ont commencé ses crises ? Demanda Lestrange.

- Non. Je me demande bien quel en a été l'élément déclencheur... La psychiatre ne l'a toujours pas découvert puisqu'il refuse de lui dire quoique ce soit ! Il faudra que j'en parle au directeur de l'hôpital si ça continue comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire de plus que nous, Docteur ?

- Sûrement rien, répondit-il acide, mais vous êtes bien placés tous les deux, pour savoir que c'est le protocole !

Le médecin en chef, épousseta sa blouse blanche, fit un signe de tête en direction de l'infirmière, puis sortit de la chambre de son patient, passant devant un jeune homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène, la porte étant restée entrouverte. Il restait là, sans pouvoir bouger. Il était fasciné par les grands yeux verts qui le fixaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient repéré. Peu à peu Harry sentit son esprit sombrer et ses yeux se fermer sur l'étrange garçon aux orbes gris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ici, peut-être était-ce un autre prisonnier... il se promit de le découvrir juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Aboya Bellatrix Lestrange. Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux gris errer encore quelques secondes sur le visage d'Harry puis il se retourna vers l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, avant que celle-ci ne ferme la porte après la sortie de Mcnair qui filait déjà dans le couloir.

- Rien, je faisais une petite visite des lieux, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit-il sarcastiquement. L'infirmière contempla longuement le jeune homme devant elle. Il était vraiment très beau avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris et sa peau d'albâtre. Même son sourire faux en ce moment était magnifique. Il ressemblait à un ange tout droit tombé du ciel. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ? Draco Malfoy en était le parfait exemple...

Après une légère pause, la femme en blanc reprit sèchement, alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller dans la même direction que son partenaire :

- Retournez dans l'aile verte de l'hôpital M. Malfoy, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Draco regarda la porte rouge pendant encore un instant puis s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, après s'être fait la promesse de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce "M.Potter".

- Et foi de Draco, je le découvrirai d'une manière ou d'une autre, murmura-t-il à lui-même. De toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps puisqu'il n'y a rien dans ce foutu hôpital... Ah si !! Des dingues, des dingues et ô surprise des DINGUES !! Ouais bon, lui aussi est sûrement complètement toqué, mais il a l'air d'avoir du caractère, contrairement aux autres dégénérés...

Voilà comment se déroulait une matinée tout à fait banale en ces lieux. C'était leur quotidien à tous, aussi bien aux patients qu'au personnel.

Bienvenue dans le service psychiatrique de l'Hôpital privé Ste Mangouste...

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Et voilà pour le prologue !! _

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez des critiques à faire (attention hein, je ne parle pas de critiques "gratuites" du genre "c'est nul !!" ahhh... et pourquoi ? lol) n'hésitez pas ! Ca pourrait m'aider à de pas refaire les mêmes erreurs..._

_La suite viendra bientôt, ce sera un POV du père noël et il s'appelle : "__Rencontre avec la psy__"_

_Kissou_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avertissement**____ J'ai oublié de le signaler au début du prologue mais cette fiction se dirige petit à petit vers le slash (sans blague...) donc si ça vous dérange d'une quelconque manière, je vous conseille de cliquer sur le petit bouton "Précédent" en haut à gauche... _

_**Note de l'auteur**____ Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci à ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui ont pris le temps de me laissez une review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira au moins autant que le prologue. J'ai essayé ici de me mettre dans la peau du perso, maintenant reste à savoir si c'est réussi ou non... en tout cas, je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce POV ! (Margounette, j'essaie de te trouver une place dans l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas ! XD)_

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**oOoOo Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec la psy oOoOo **_

_**- POV Draco Malfoy - **_

_**Lundi 25 septembre, 9h00**_

Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Déjà que j'ai passé une nuit pourrie dans ce lit de merde, on vient en plus de m'annoncer que d'ici une demi-heure la psy va ramener son cul ! J'ai pas du tout envie de discuter avec elle, moi ! En plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu cette femme est complètement déjantée, tarée, bonne à prendre une chambre parmi nous, bref en gros elle a un grain !

Merde... je crois bien que je viens de suggérer que j'ai un grain ! Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin !

Enfin bref... Et si je faisais semblant de dormir ? Elle me laisserait sûrement tranquille... oui je crois que je vais faire ça, je suis le meilleur... Et hop ni une ni deux, je suis sous les draps !

Ce lit est vraiment pourri.

Je ne trouve plus mon idée si génialissime finalement. Et puis franchement c'est quoi ces draps... ils grattent et puis ce matelas n'est pas du tout confortable. En fait, c'est toute cette chambre qui est vraiment merdique. Rohhh j'en ai marre, tant pis je me relève.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans cette pièce ou règne une odeur de... d'hôpital quoi !!

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, et tout ça à cause de qui, hein ?! Et bien du taré d'à côté de ma chambre qui se trouve dans l'aile bleue ! Et comme il semblerait que je me trouve à l'intersection entre l'aile verte et l'aile bleue, je l'ai entendu chanter toute la nuit !! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que maintenant j'ai sa foutue chanson dans la tête... Ma mère me disait souvent quand j'étais petit que le meilleur moyen de ne plus penser à quelque chose était de l'exprimer à haute voix. Ca coûte rien d'essayer !

- Un grand cerf dans sa cabane regardait par la fenêtre, un lapin venir à lui et parler ainsi : TOC TOC TOC cerf, cerf ouvre-moi ou le chasseur me tuera... Lapin, lapin entre et vient pour me serrer la main !

- Et bien Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'avez l'air de bonne humeur ! Me dit une voix féminine.

Et merde !! J'ai toujours cette horrible chanson dans la tête mais en plus je viens de passer pour un con.

Je me retourne doucement et me retrouve face à une femme avec d'énormes lunettes rondes. On dirait qu'elle est drapée dans des rideaux de différentes couleurs, mais qu'est- ce que c'est que ce... cette _chose_ ?

- Je suis la psy de l'hôpital, Mme Trelawney. Dit-elle en me tendant la main. Main que je regarde avec mépris, nan mais elle me prend pour qui ?

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave Draco. S'exclame elle en sortant un bloc note et en écrivant frénétiquement quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. Elle voit quoi au juste et puis pourquoi se permet elle de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Elle est vraiment pas nette celle-là !

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom !

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui cracher ça à la figure !! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à écrire dès que j'ouvre la bouche ?!

- Voyons, "Draco" est un très joli prénom, il ne faut pas en avoir honte.

Elle me prend pour un attardé ou quoi ! Pourquoi elle me parle comme si j'avais quatre ans ? Et puis Draco n'est pas un "joli prénom" c'est un nom magnifique et hors du commun ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, nan mais !

- Bon écoutez vieille bique, on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! Je ne me permets pas de vous appeler par votre prénom donc je vous demanderai d'en faire autant !

- Je vois. Comportement agressif, murmure-t-elle à elle-même tout en grattant sur son bloc avec concentration. Venez Draco, allons nous asseoir, nous serons plus à notre aise pour discuter.

Elle est bouchée ou quoi ?! Elle veut discuter ? Très bien on va discuter, elle va en avoir pour son argent ou plutôt pour sa paye, ça risque d'être amusant... Je m'assois donc sur mon lit, alors qu'elle, est assise sur une chaise en face de moi.

- Parlez-moi de votre enfance Draco.

Je baisse la tête pour cacher mon sourire machiavélique et plaque un air triste sur mon visage, que la fête commence !

- Et bien, ce n'est pas très passionnant, mais puisque vous y tenez, je vais commencer par le commencement. Tout d'abord, je suis né dans une famille très pauvre qui ne procréait que dans le seul but de toucher de l'argent. Je suis le cinquième enfant de cette famille. Nous sommes en tout dix frères et sœurs. D'ailleurs pour moi, mes parents commençaient à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'imagination au niveau des prénoms c'est pour cela que j'ai un prénom quelque peu... étrange. Enfin je ne me plains pas, le petit dernier s'appelle Babouche puisque le jour ou ma mère a accouché, mes sœurs Auristelle, Gudule et Lambada regardaient Dora l'exploratrice (1). Ma mère, Rosette, déteste les enfants et je pense qu'en nous attribuant des prénoms horribles, elle cherche à se venger de sa mère qui l'a appelée "Rosette". Vous avouerez que c'est assez laid comme prénom ?

Excuse-moi maman, mais c'est pour la bonne cause c'est à dire la mienne ! Je ne sais pas ou j'ai été chercher tous ces prénoms et je ne préfère pas le savoir... berkkk. Heureusement que ma mère s'appelle Narcissa et non pas Rosette quelle horreur !!

- Euh... Continuez je vous prie.

- Mon père est au chômage depuis 25 ans, il est alcoolique et il lui arrivait souvent de nous battre. Il était vraiment monstrueux. Une fois, il m'a oublié dans une station essence. Il m'avait envoyé lui chercher des cigarettes dans la boutique d'à côté et il est parti. Il est revenu quand il a eu envie de fumer et qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait pas de clopes. Pour me punir de ne pas lui avoir ramener son foutu paquet, il m'a enfermé pendant deux jours avec notre rottweiller sans donner à manger ni à moi ni au chien. Il a bien faillit me bouffer la jambe !! Il porte bien son nom le Crocdur !

Je m'arrête pour regarder l'effet que j'ai produit sur elle et je peux voir sa mine horrifiée. C'est trop facile.

- Ohhh ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Trelawney, je n'ai rien eu de grave. Le médecin a dit que s'il m'avait mordu un centimètre plus bas, on aurait été obligé de m'amputer, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ! Mon frère Jean (2), n'a pas eu autant de chance quand papa l'a enfermé dans la pièce avec le chien ! Crocdur l'a mordu dans le cou ; il s'est vidé de son sang et il est mort. Pauvre Crocdur, on a été obligé de le piquer... vous savez il était vraiment gentil.

- Votre frère ? Oui je comprends. Ca a dû être un choc terrible pour vous, me répond Trelawney, ses yeux luisants étrangement. Elle a été exactement ou je voulais qu'elle aille, parfait.

- Mais non, Crocdur ! C'était un bon chien. Il me manque parfois. Je me rappelle quand il me courait après, en grognant parce qu'il attendait sa gamelle... c'était le bon vieux temps. Mon frère n'était pas un saint de toute façon, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il adorait nous humilier, comme la fois ou il a baissé mon pantalon devant toute l'école ! Nous étions en quelque sorte soulagés, il était vraiment dingue... il s'amusait à torturer de petits animaux... un futur psychopathe, moi j'vous le dis ! Enfin dans une famille de dix enfants, c'est normal qu'il y ait de drôles d'énergumènes...

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un appareil photo à cet instant précis ! Sa tête est vraiment à hurler de rire, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de faire une syncope ! Son visage est partagé entre l'indignation et la compassion... affligeant, vraiment !

- Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a tenté de se suicider, rajoute-elle pour elle-même en griffonnant pour la je ne sais combientième fois sur son bloc note, pensant sûrement que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Si seulement elle savait... elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Je ne crois même pas que Blaise puisse me comprendre s'il connaissait la vérité, il a beau être le meilleur ami le plus compréhensif du monde mais ça...

Et voilà, cette espèce de tarée a réussi à me miner le moral ! Elle va me le payer...

Attention, ça va pleurer dans les chaumières !

- Ma mère nous a appris, il y a environ un mois qu'elle était encore enceinte... ce fut vraiment une horrible nouvelle pour mes frères et sœurs et pour moi-même. Nous ne mangions déjà pas à notre faim alors l'arrivée d'un autre gamin signifiait que l'on allait devoir se serrer encore plus la ceinture. Mais comme nous n'avions pas envie de nous en prendre une par papa nous avons fait semblant d'être ravis. C'est ce moment là que maman a choisi de nous annoncer qu'elle n'attendait pas un, mais quatre enfants. Des quadruplés. J'ai littéralement pété les plombs. J'ai hurlé de désespoir et lui ai dit que s'ils arrêtaient un peu de baiser comme des lapins avec papa nous n'en serions pas là. Mon père m'a attrapé et m'a giflé. Il est parti dans la chambre que je partage avec mes frères et il est revenu avec toutes mes affaires en me demandant de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Il a ajouté juste avant que je ne parte qu'au moins ça ferait une bouche de moins à nourrir. J'ai dormi dans un parc de la ville pendant deux semaines, ne voulant pas aller chez l'un de mes frères aînés. J'aurais été un boulet pour eux et un beau jour, j'ai craqué. J'ai été voler des médicaments dans une pharmacie et j'ai essayé de me tuer. Et comme ce n'était pas la première fois, on m'a emmené ici. Vous savez, quand je suis resté en réanimation, mes parents ne sont même pas venus me voir. Il n'y a qu'Auristelle, Gudule et mon grand frère Zoltan qui sont venu me rendre visite.

Je l'entends renifler. Pathétique. C'est fou ce que les femmes sont sensibles ! Il suffit d'appuyer au bon endroit. Là où ça fait mal...

- Je suis vraiment désolée Draco de tous ce qui vous est arrivé. Mais ne baissez pas les bras tout va finir par s'arranger, vous verrez. Gardez en tête les moments les plus heureux et positivez. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre légèrement, sans doute dans l'espoir de me réconforter.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup Mme Trelawney. Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien de vider mon sac, je lui réponds, un brin faux-cul. Peut-être même plus qu'un brin.

Nan mais quelle cruche quand même ! Elle croit vraiment que moi, Draco Malfoy, fils d'un dirigeant d'une des plus grandes firmes pétrolière et d'un ex-mannequin, qui a vécu toute sa vie dans un immense manoir avec tout un tas de domestiques, ai eu une vie aussi merdique ?! Haha... Quelle bonne blague, quand Blaise saura ça...

Une autre personne que moi aurait sûrement eu quelques remords à raconter autant d'affreux mensonges, mais moi non. J'ai même adoré la mettre dans un état aussi pathétique, mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse vouloir dire que je suis mauvais. Non ça veut tout simplement dire que je suis un Malfoy ! En observant Père, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'art et la manière de manipuler les gens et je dois bien avouer que ça m'a été d'une grande utilité et ce, à de nombreuses reprises ! Il m'aura au moins appris quelque chose dans ma courte existence...

- Bien. Je vous dis à mercredi, Draco. Nous reprendrons là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Me demande la cinglée.

Je hoche la tête, montrant ainsi mon "accord" qui est tout ce qu'il y a de fictif.

- A bientôt, me dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en séchant ses yeux. Elle sort - enfin - de ma chambre et je me sens... soulagé. Je suis de nouveau tranquille.

Seul.

Sans personne à qui parler.

Putain voilà que je me fais chier maintenant ! J'ai envie de parler à Blaise, mais ça c'est impossible pour le moment. Il ne me reste plus qu'à refaire un petit tour ici. J'ai déjà exploré une partie de l'aile rouge... Et bien je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour finir ma visite de cette partie du service ! C'est parti mon kiki !

Je marche de mon pas royal - et oui je n'ai pas honte de le penser au risque de ne plus pouvoir passer les portes - jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir bleu qui est... interminable !

Lorsque je vois enfin le bout du tunnel, ou plutôt le bout du couloir, j'arrive dans l'aile jaune de cet hôpital et je me tape encore tout un lonnnnnng couloir et tout un tas de personnes complètement barges, puis soudain j'aperçois un mirage, une lueur rougeoyante qui se trouve être en fait un rayon du soleil sur les murs rouges ! Pas trop tôt, je suis sûr d'avoir perdu deux kilos à force de marcher !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAA. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? Une banshee ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Faut pas être net pour pousser des cris pareils ! Ohhhh mais suis-je bête j'avais oublié qu'ici pratiquement tout le monde est dingo... Voyons voir un peu la tête de la furie...

Ahhh mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? C'est, j'en suis sûr, scientifiquement impossible d'avoir des cheveux aussi affreux ! Berk, j'en ai mal au yeux, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

Note mentale : ne plus jamais retourner voir ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre... 203, ça m'évitera de faire des cauchemars à cause de ce foutu roux ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est dans cette aile de l'hôpital, il est vraiment dérangé ce mec.

Enfin bref, voyons voir un peu plus loin. Je passe devant une dizaine de chambre et ça a l'air plutôt calme pour le moment, mis à part poil de carotte qui continue de gueuler comme un malade !

Je m'arrête devant la chambre 216, là ou j'avais arrêté ma visite hier. Je regarde par la vitre de la porte et je revois le brun d'hier. Il est assis sur son lit et semble regarder quelque chose. Il a l'air mélancolique. Il a l'air si fragile... j'ai l'étrange impression qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait le casser en deux, comme il briserait une brindille. C'est assez... troublant comme sensation. Je me demande bien pourquoi il se trouve dans cette partie de l'hôpital, il n'a pas l'air dangereux, ni d'avoir complètement perdu la raison...

Je le regarde encore quelques secondes puis continue mon chemin un peu plus loin, il risquerait de me prendre pour un serial killer à rôder deux jours de suite près de sa chambre... et puis c'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas l'air dangereux qu'il ne l'est pas ! Et puis d'après ce que j'ai vu hier, il a quand même un bon crochet du gauche...

Je m'arrête devant la chambre 230 et j'aperçois à l'intérieur le Docteur Jedusor qui se trouve être un ami de mon père. Je préfère faire demi tour avant qu'il ne me voit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce type me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mon père l'appréciait tellement.

Sûrement parce qu'au fond ils sont pareils tous les deux. Froids et calculateurs. Avides de pouvoir.

Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas confiance en lui...

Ni en mon père d'ailleurs.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon lit qui ne s'est malheureusement pas transformé en un lit confortable durant ma petite promenade. Dommage...

- Mr Malfoy, votre mère a téléphoné pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Je pensais que aimeriez le savoir, me dit une voix dans mon dos. J'ai sûrement dû laisser la porte ouverte.

Je me retourne et tombe sur un jeune homme qui me sourit chaleureusement. C'est sûrement le stagiaire dont j'ai entendu parler. Ca se voit à des kilomètres...

Je le regarde et hausse un sourcils de manière sarcastique.

- Ohh pardon. Je me présente, je suis un nouveau stagiaire. Je m'appelle Seamus. Seamus Finnigan !

Bingo ! Je suis le meilleur...

Il a des cheveux blonds foncés, coupés assez courts et des yeux bleus, il semble plutôt musclé sous sa blouse blanche et est d'une taille plus qu'acceptable.

Et je dois bien avouer que même s'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, il est plutôt pas mal.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Draco, dis-je de ma voix la plus charmeuse en lui tendant la main. Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser non ?

Il rougit légèrement et prend la main que je lui tends.

- Vous savez ou je pourrais trouver un téléphone ? Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fait installer dans ma chambre...

- Oui il y en a un dans le bureau des infirmiers. Je pense qu'il doit être vide à cette heure-ci, vous pourrez être tranquille pour téléphoner. Suivez-moi je vous accompagne.

Je le suis jusqu'au bout du couloir, il sort un trousseau de clés et semble chercher celle qui correspond à la serrure. Bon il peut pas se magner le cul ?

- Ah ça y est, dit-il comme en réponse à ma question muette, le téléphone se trouve sur la table là-bas, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, il est normalement pour le personnel.

Je lui fait un signe de tête qu'il pourra interpréter comme il le voudra et compose le numéro de chez moi. Je suis sûr que Père est déjà au travail de toute façon...

- _Manoir des Malfoy. Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?_

C'est l'un des domestiques qui décroche, comme d'habitude.

- Dobby, c'est Draco tu peux me passer ma mère ?

_- Bien entendu Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais la prévenir immédiatement._

Après quelques secondes, j'entends enfin la voix de ma mère.

_- Allô mon ange ? Tu vas bien j'espère ?_

- Maman combien de fois je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Et oui je vais parfaitement bien. Et toi ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Je l'entends sangloter.

_- Mais comment tu veux que ça aille ? Mon bébé est à l'hôpital ! Draco s'il te plait, dit-moi ce qui t'a pris..._

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Savoir ma mère malheureuse m'a toujours fait cet effet là. Elle est si fragile au fond...

- Je t'en pris maman calme-toi ! Je vais bien maintenant que ...

Que je suis loin de lui. Mais ça, je ne te le dirais pas...

- ...Que je suis là. Je suis désolé maman, je ne peux pas rester longtemps puisque c'est le téléphone du personnel, je t'ai rappelé pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je te rappellerai quand la ligne aura été installée dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

_- D'accord mon ange. Je t'aime et ton père aussi._

Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il m'aime mais le principal c'est qu'elle en soit convaincue.

- A bientôt maman, je t'embrasse.

Je raccroche le combiné et je me sens mal.

Était-ce une si bonne idée en fin de compte ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr désormais... Je ne pensais pas que ça la toucherait tellement !

Et je hais Père de la faire souffrir autant, elle qui est si douce...

C'est peut-être triste à dire mais il n'y a qu'elle et Blaise qui compte vraiment pour moi. Mon père n'est rien d'autre qu'un étranger pour son propre fils, si ça ce n'est pas à hurler de rire...

Nous sommes si différents - enfin mis à part notre physique - que s'en est effrayant ! Tout un monde nous sépare lui et moi.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment j'ai pu l'admirer durant toute mon enfance, je voulais lui ressembler quand je serais plus grand et maintenant que j'ai grandi... tout ce que je souhaite c'est de ne jamais être comme lui.

C'était mon héros avec un grand "H" à une époque. C'est fou ce qu'on peut être naïf quand on est gosse ! Il n'a vraiment rien d'un héros. Il est égoïste, froid, calculateur et la liste est encore longue ! Lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est sa putain d'entreprise et sa fortune ! Il se fiche de ma mère et il se fiche encore plus de moi ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un héritier à ses yeux. Tout juste bon à reprendre le flambeau quand il ne sera plus que poussière...

Merde... je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais encore dans le bureau des infirmiers et maintenant voilà que Seamus me secoue le bras et me demande si je vais bien !

- Oui ça va, excusez-moi j'étais en train de réfléchir.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas curieux.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, ce n'est rien, me rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire éclatant.

- Merci beaucoup Seamus c'était vraiment sympa de me laisser me servir du téléphone ! Je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Et comme je m'y attendais, il rougit comme une collégienne.

- C'est rien Mr Malfoy. Je suis sûr que vous en auriez fait autant si vous aviez été à ma place.

Euhhh bah moi, je suis sûr que non ! Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit...

- Oui. Au fait, vous pouvez m'appeler Draco, je m'exclame avant de partir en accentuant bien sur le "Draco".

Et alors que je me dirige vers la porte, je l'entends murmurer mon prénom comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier...

Je crois que je vais me le faire...

Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne me faudra pas beaucoup d'efforts pour y parvenir.

J'aurais enfin quelque chose d'_intéressant _à faire dans cet hôpital de merde !

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(1) Vous connaissez Dora ? Non ? Bande de petits veinards ! Je l'entends TOUS les matins en sortant de la salle de bains à cause de mon frère qui regarde cet horrible dessin-animé ! Le pire je crois bien que c'est les chansons complètement débiles que l'on garde en tête toute la journée: " sac à dos, sac à dos, sac à dos, sac à dos... pour aller à l'école je mets deux trois p'tites bricoles... etc" et "j'suis la carte j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte...". Je n'en peux plus !! Kill Dora et son pote Babouche ! XD. Je ne crois pas que ce dessin animé soit diffusé en Angleterre, mais bon c'est moi qui écrit donc je fais ce que je veux ! lol_

_(2) cf. Zouzou qui trouve que Jean est un connard qui méritait de se faire bouffer ! Je la crois sur parole (même si je ne le connais absolument pas ! lol)..._

_Et Voila ! Comme d'hab, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé même si pour le moment ce n'est pas exactement le couple que vous attendez ! Je pense que la suite ne se fera pas trop attendre malgré mes révisions et ma traduction... ce sera un autre POV._

_Pensez quand même à me donner votre avis ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et m'encouragerait à continuer !_

_Voili voilou !_

_Kissou_

_Juste-un-Ange_


End file.
